Agrios Pligma
Agrios Pligma is an elite Demon and member of the Dark Harbingers, being the 22nd demon born from Trihexa. He is also the progenitor of the Yokai, whom all Yokai originate from. He is a major antagonists of the fanfiction series Heir of Destruction. Appearance Agrios is the tallest members of the Dark Harbingers, with an extremely muscular build, standing above even Surt Second who is two meters tall and whose head barely reaches Agrios' shoulders. He has a comparatively small face, with bloodshot eyes underneath small eyebrows, a hooked nose, and a long chin. He has very long, thick, swept-back black hair that resembles a mane, a wavy, waist-length fu-manchu mustace, and a spiky goatee along with a pair of long, thick, light horns curved forward on each side of his head, giving him the appearance of an Oni. On his right abdomen, he sports a large, cross-shaped scar, and on the left side he has a black and gold tattoo resembling reptilian scales, going from his chest down the front of his left arm to end with a white skull at the lower forearm. Held together by a light rope belt, he wears a shimenawa that has various light tapes, ribbons hanging from it, along with two thick chains attached each to a separate fabric piece on each side. Below that, he wears unspecified dark pants, and slightly above his wrists are spiked bracelets. Agrios usually walks around barefoot. Personality Agrios is the most aggressive and bloodthirsty of the Dark Harbingers. He desires nothing but battle and carnage, willing to disobey his leader's orders the moment his patience runs thin. His love for fighting strong opponents is enough that he will attack his own allies in order to fight individuals that he wants to face off against. False Prophet commented that Agrios had completely lost himself to his primal instincts and even he fears Agrios due to his wild personality. Background Abilities & Powers Immense Demonic Power: Like their Devil descendants, Demons also possess demonic power. As one of the Dark Harbingers, Agrios possess a vast amount of demonic power that surpass that of Satan-Class. When he appeared before Sirzechs's peerage, Grayfia was shocked to meet someone whose demonic powers surpassed her husband. MacGregor commented that Agrios's demonic energies gave off a wild aura. ' Beast King.png|Agrios activating the Beast King Beast King Calamity.jpg|Calamity Incarnate Beast King': The Beast King is Agrios' primary ability and according to the other members of the Dark Harbingers, it was bestowed onto him by Trihexa so he could act as a physical representation of the Apocalyptic Beast's appearance. Simply put, Agrios can morph his body into a more bestial form, increasing his strength, speed, reflexes, senses and durability. He can also take on other animal forms for different parts of his body such as horse legs, lion arms, ape arms, horns and so on. This power also has the side effect of increasing his size thus also giving Agrios a longer reach. However the true power of this ability is that whenever Agrios is seriously injured, his body immediately adapts and regenerates, giving Agrios a new weaponized organ and even stronger body. This allows him to fight endlessly while all the while getting stronger. This also earned him the title of Demonic Siege Engine. *'Calamity Incarnate': This is the ultimate form of Agrios. In this form he takes on a black Behemoth-appearece and looks nothing like he did before. He gains a muscular body, with a lion head with a pair of ram horns, while gaining hooves and bull-legs for his lower body. Growing from his back is a pair of large bat wings and an extremely long tail that he can use as a whip. In this form, Agrios's physical capabilities are raised to their max and he loses all sanity. Even the other Harbingers prefer to stay a good distance away from him when he takes this form, as he is described to become a "living disaster." Mu said the last time Agrios did this, he rampaged for a whole day and left nothing but death and destruction in his wake. Darkness Manipulation: Demon Control: Immense Strength: Befitting his size, Agrios has incredible strength. When he landed in the Underworld, his crash created a powerful shockwave that sent nearby Devils flying, killed the Jabberwocky, cause several buildings to collapse, and nearly made Great Red lose his balance in the air. He was capable of severely injuring Sirzechs' peerage with his fists alone, including Surt Second, who is recognized as the 'Ultimate Rook' for his incredible stregth and defense. Youzai said that Agrios is one of the physically strongest members of the Dark Harbingers. Immense Durability: Along with his incredible strength, Agrios is noted for his tough body. He was able to survive a 30,000 meter drop, with him only commenting that he had a headache. Agrios was also able to shrug off many of the attacks from SIrzechs' peerage and showed no signs of discomfort. Immense Speed: Master Hand to Hand Combat: Category:Primarch11 Category:Demon Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dark Harbingers